Sweet or sour
by Katie-Mayy
Summary: Emme's new life...
1. A New Beginning

**-Beep beep-**

"Already? Turn Off!" She shouted reaching to turn off her annoying alarm clock. "Today is the first day of school." following a yawn. She walked to her mirror in her room and saw her blond messy hair than she looked at her bed than laughed at how messy she is. She took a shower,got ready for school. Her uniform consist of White top with 7 buttons,A dark blue vest,and a blue plaid skirt that went to the knees.A gray teeshirt and blue shorts is under her uniform,that be her p.e. cloths. "Living alone is boring sometimes.." She said walking to the front of the house smirking. She had 20 minutes to go. She walked into the living room to put her knee socks and her shoes on. "I think I'm rest my head a bit." Laying on the couch looking at the sealing,she placed her cellphone on the table... Ten minutes her phone receives a text which the ringer woke her. Shes grabs her phone with attitude, opens the phone and reads the message.

**Have fun at luck sorry I cant be there Emme.**

**-Love mom**

"Holy shit,I got to get to the bus stop." She grabbed her book bag raced out the house locking the door behind her. She power walked up two streets and turned right half a street.

There she saw other girls with the same uniform. Boys that attended this school wear tan pants with a blue shirt. This bus was strange to her. She used to Buses with 20 seats or so,not 14, anyways shes takes seat 7 hoping to just sit their until she reaches school. Today was her first day,Not theirs She started three months bus was very nosy, their were the few who were asking questing like "who the blond?Where she come from? Stuff like that. When they finally got to the school she set her phone to slience and stuck it in her bra. She was the last the exit the bus and get on school grounds.

She made her way up two flights of stairs to the office. The office was not huge, but not small either. She picked up her schedule went to meet her New teacher .

Her classroom was on the third floor,when she got up their she got lost. Walking around the hallway wasn't the best idea of hers.

A female nun that was Asian started fussing at her,"Go down stairs like the rest of the students"

"I'm looking for my teacher ."She said

"Go down stairs"The nun asked again.

A male teacher walked out of his classroom to see what was happening. "Emme is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Emme"

The nun went back into her class room. her teacher, who was really talk and skinny also noticing bald spots in his hair too.

Their classroom was average size The desks had two groups of six desks.(Its a high school) On the right hand of the class room their were different book a desk.

"Thats your desk with the book. Your group is meant to help you. To be in any sport or extra activities your need at least a D average. If you make lower than a D on a test than you will need a parent to sign the test paper. If you miss more than 5 things of home work detention......"

This talking seemed to go on and on nonstop..Just shut up! I'm hate this year.

"Do you understand ?"

"hu- Yes Sr." She responded.

"Now go down stairs to the gym with your class mates and wait for prayer"

The gym is in the school gates about a few feet away, It has a sigh that says"Gym" so you can't miss it. When she reached the guy their were about 250 kids maybe more maybe less..In the gym, eavesdropping in on conversations people ask who the long haired blond is. She sees a group of six students talking and She sees a group of five students talking in the left part of the guy. Closest to the right side of the wall looked to be the younger here at the school, so that was the junior high they were in a girls and a boys line; Which looked kinda weird...

Finally a lady that was really huge named walked in to start the morning pray. We said the pledge of allegiance and some prayers.

The class lined up in two lines girls and boys line; which can be strange to someone who doesn't go to a catholic school.. She didn't line up with her class instead she lagged behind.

Announced,"We have a new student today and her name is Emme."

Emme Blushed, it off and took her set which turned out to be next to that group of students, she saw in the gym that only had five in the group.

Emme,didn't say much during class. A girl from the group behind her passed her a note that read,

**~Hay Emme, I Love your hair.**

**xoxo Katlynn oxox**

Looking back to see who it was, a girl chewing gum who had tan colored skin,light brown hair that was in a prep bun,she looked very pretty. She whore black Eyeliner,which was not apart of the to Emme with a looking at her group giggling

Writing "Thanks" on the note, passed it back to the girl who passed it to her. The group giggles some more.

After class, it was p.e. The class lines up in their two lines and go down to the gym. In the gym they were two door one right when you entered and the other a ways down. The first one was the boys locker room. Second is the girls.. She went into the girls locker room and changed her cloths. The other girls were talking. Mostly about how they are going to get their nails done. Somehow that bothered Emme,Shes not what you could call preppy...When they finished they would sit on the floor of the p.e room.

Waiting for coach to tell them other wise.

"Ok,Girls go play Volleyball and boys go play Football.."

As the coach hands a girl and a boys the balls to go play,the others are walking out the back door to the concrete. They had the net all set up for the girls. Her group versus the other group. The field, it was oval shape concrete. It had the lines to play different sports and stuff. In their game of Volleyball Katlynn's served the ball, it "Accidentally" hit Emme in the head.

"My bad." she said smirking

_Two can play that game._

When it was Emme's serve, she hit the ball hard, It hit Katlynn in the face but it was accident but than again it wasn't..

"Oops,Move your face next time."

Katlynn got really ticked off,she started to scream really loud.

"What happened?" Ms.C asked.

Katlynn pointed to Emme,"She hit me in the face with the was on purpose!"

"Was this done purpose ?"

"No, It was an Accident."

"Its time to go in anyways."

Ms.C,blew the whistle, They went into to dress in. This time in the locker room you could hear stuff like,"She did it on purpose" or "Shes in for it" The next class was Lunch

After p.e. it was lunch, at lunch she ate by her self in the cafeteria. Their were 5 rows of tables in the were 12 students in her class and in the other Class to. Not counting the other grades which had like 50 students in the grade. When she finished her lunch, she was out the doors going to take a walking around to see what the school was like. When she got outside she realized that this was the same field as for p. boys played football sometimes at girls just sat down,walked around, or talked. As walking around Emme spaced off and bumped into a girl bumped into Katlynn accident..

"I'm sorry, um Katlynn right?"

"Watch were your going! Oh its you...."

The hole class started gathering around to see the argument.

"I said I was sorry"

"Watch it next time."

"How about you watch it." Emme snapped back

"I don't like you. Your hair is frizzy and you are not pretty." Katlynn rolling her eyes.

"Thats nice to know."

"Why you send me that note?"

"Oh. That was just to be nice. But, as you see I'm not that nice."

"I noticed, Oh by the way you got gum in your hair." Emme said smirking and walking away because the bell rang.

Katlynn felt her hair and screamed.

When they go back to class everyone was talking. Emme looked around to see Katlynn but no sight of her. Shes mostly likely in the bathroom crying she just sat down in her desk, reading a book called "Twilight."

A girl that sits in the group said, "I can't believe you stood up to Katlynn like Omg! That was amazing you know! Oh I'm Freda by the way, Thats Leadia across from you, Emment who is sitting next to you, Emmanuel who is next to him on the left and, Sam who sits between us girls."

"Nice to meet you all." She said smiling.

"Want to join our group?" asked Same

Emment looked at Sam with a annoyed look,"No,Shes not joining this group."

Emmanuel,"Aw Emment, afraid to get to know another girl?"

Emment,"No! I just don't want her in the group!"

Emme,"Thanks for the offer guys but not thinks. I see I'm unwanted."

"Shut up Emment!"Same said

Leadia bugged,"Please join us!" Gave brown puppy eyes.

"Aw, I cant say no,Alright I will." Emme said.

"What ever!" Emment said.

"So How old are you Emme?I love you name too!"

"I'm "

The teacher walked in and demanding for them to open their text books.

"Open your reading books to page 150 and Elle start reading where it says Our."

_Wow todays been different... I have one new enemies and five friends.. Emment sure don't like me,I wonder why? He looks hot! I mean look at him! Hes got a light but dark blond,brown color in his hair and hes really skinny and and and smart too, his eye are a blueish green ishh.... ahhh! Leadia is very pretty to, shes got brownish color hair and her eyes are so pretty to top it off shes very pale, not very tall but still. Leadia has sorter curler hair. Shes has tan skin, like a darker color, shes has more of a darker complexion,Sister Elizabeth is huge!!. Don't matter what she looks like as long as shes cool. Emmanuel had brown hair,almost as tall Emment, His braces are green and blue, he looks looks like...._

"Emme read." ..

"Ok."Looking confused on the pages

Emment sighed than with a small whisper,"That was the reason..."

She read what she had to read, whispered a thanks to Emment he just smirked, He didn't care

After class was over for the day she packed up said good by to her friends and went down to the bus line. The bus arrived, she sat in the same seat number 7.

Coming to find out, Emment and Sam rode the bus with her. They took a seat in number turned around to talk to them. She pulled her cellphone out of her shirt and turned it on sound...She had a new text message again, read

**How was your first day?**

**-love mom.**

**she replied,**

**it was good**

**-Alex**

"Oh nice I see it for a sec?" Sam said.

"Sure." Emme said giving her phone to Sam.

"Finished,I programmed all of our numbers in if you need all have text to."

"Thanks... Um.. Here is my you guys tomorrow at school." Taking her phone back she gets off the bus and heads for home...

When she arrives home she takes her key out her bag and goes inside. Her cat Princess Meows at her when she enters the door. Petting her cat. She changes into a tank top and shorts. Put her white shirt in the dirty laundry. The Vest and skirt she can used shes takes her books into her room. The clock says its started on her Math, followed reading, than science, homework.. Finally finished her homework which the clock now says 7. Shes went to feed the cat. Got some frozen pizza out the freezer,Cooked and ate it. After she when to relax a bit on the computer. About 10:30 she changed for bed. She slipped into her bed followed by was Princess who laid by her.

"Princess, Today was seems that the populist girl in school hates me. Wait... She never came back to class after lunch... She gum in her hair."

"Meow" was the response

"Yesterday was a New Beginning." She said before she fell sleep.


	2. Friend Or For

**-Beep Beep-**

**-Beep Beep-**

**-Beep Beep-**

Grounds,"Uhhhhh..Laterr..No! Damn clock!" She reaches up to turn it off. I better get 6:30! I need another damn shower.....

She got up,took a shower,Got dressed for this time,It was 7:00. She ate breakfast which was a banana and a glass of milk. School pisses me off.

Why does it have to start at 8? Why does it have to end at 3:45? She though.

**-Ring Ring-**

_Who be calling at this time? Sam?_

"Hello Sam."

"Hay Emme,The bus in coming in 10."

"Oh Shoot! I'm coming in a bit. Bye!"

Emme finished getting ready and again powered walked to her bus stop.

" for calling me."

"No prob."

"Wheres Emment?"

"He will be getting a ride to school

"Oh

They get on...... About twenty minutes later they Arrive at school....

At school, they all sat in the gym. You heard from Katlynn and friends about how 'Supposable" Emme put the gum in her hair. Which Katlynn got her hair cut and died her hair a light black color. Which looked fake.. Anyways, Emme say by about five feet from the group which only Sam Emment and Fredia were their. Leadia and Emmanuel walked into the door at the same time. When Leadia noticed Emme by her self she called for Emme to come to the smiled happily and sat with her "New friends"

"My Parents are going to be gone today after school, yall wanna to come over?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Emmanuel

"I Cant" Freda

"I Wish." Leadia

"What about you Emme?" Sam asked.

"Um.. Well I have somewhere to go after ."

"Finee! Than! Gosh! Oh well maybe another time..."

Sister Elizabeth walked in as they stood prayer. After Prayer,she announced the Halloween dance coming up in two weeks.

When they got to class,there teacher was running late. Katlynn was throwing paper balls at Emme's head..

"Can You please quite with you Childless!" Emme shouted.

faking a giggle Katlynn said,"No."

Emme just let out a long sigh. Emme took her cellphone out of her jacket out her vest and put in on vibrate before the teacher caught her. As she was putting it away the teacher busted in.

"Class take out Your Science." he set a glass tube in front and paired everyone off.

Sam and Leadia,Emmanuel and Fredia, and Emme and Emment.

Which was the worst mistake the teacher could have ever made. At first, Emment and Emme couldn't decide who should do what, Second they started to fight over it. Emme goes for the best of everything. Emment just wanted to be an asshole. There fighting over who should poor this in and who should measure this caused Emment to knock the glass tube over which caused Ka-Boom.. It shattered to pieces all over the floor. What ever was inside it caused the chemicals inside to turn blue and exploded on Emme, Emment, on some of the walls and the desks.

"What happened? Emme, Emment, detention after school to clean this mess up! Now class everyone out." said.

As they everyone left the class room, It was about time for p.e. Anyways, as the girls were dressing it was just awkward silence. Again at p.e. Today they played Volleyball again but one play had to sit or or the teams are uneven. Almost everyone voted Emme out. She didn't mind much, Volleyball wasn't her sport. She Loved to run and kick the ball,which was soccer. She was pretty good at it.. The score ended 7-7. They dressed in and went to lunch.

Emme though maybe she would sit with her friends for lunch,which she did. When she sat down Emmanuel and Fredia got up and moved to the other side of the table.

Emme didn't understand what was going on. For lunch Emme didn't talk to anyone again. When they went into the p.e. field, Emme sat on a wall quite it. After a minute or two Leadia walked over to Emme.

"Hay Emme,Why did you start that rumor about us?" Leadia asked puzzled.

"What?" Emme gave a soft confused sad look to Leadia.

"You didn't start those rumors did you?"

"No, why would I? You guys were my only friends, now it seems you guys don't like me."

Leadia who was standing it front of Emme held her hand out to help Emme stand up. When she stood up, she followed Leadia to the group who didn't seem happy to see Emme.

"I never said anything about you guy. I'm not like that." Emme said as the whistle blew.

As they all lined up to go back to a destroyed class room, Freda and Emmanuel still gave Her the cold shoulder. Already got mess started and its only been my second day at this school. Sometimes I just wish I could just shut my mouth.... They went to another class room for the rest of the day. When the day ended the teacher called Emment and Emme over to talk to her.

"Do you guys have a ride home?" asked

"Hn"

Emme nodded her head.

"Best start cleaning up. When I get back this better be almost done." He said.

Emme got a rag and started to whip the wall. "Thanks for getting me into this mess."

"Hn"

"Is Hn all you can say?"

"Can everything you say be so annoying?"

"Why You!" She gave a evil glare at him still trying to get the blue stuff off the walls

Breaking the silence Emme asked him,"Why don't you like me anyways?"

He didn't answer he just finish cleaning the walls and the desks off. About an hour has gone by when the finished and the teacher finally returned.

"you guys and can go home now. I don't expect this behavior to happen again,Do you hear me?"

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Emment that is very disrespectful you know that?"

"Who are you going to that your nephew is very disrespectful?"

"Get out out of here" said playfully pushing him out the door. "See you guys tomorrow." He finished than shutting the door.

Emme Took her bags and started walking out of the school gates. She walked about three Blocks when she saw a black mysterious mustang, driving in the same direction as she was walking.

The mysterious mustang pulled over by her. She stood in fright on what could happen but she heard a voice that said "Want a ride?" As the windows on the mustang went down she saw Emmet's face.

"Oh its you........... Why not? Whats to lose?" She said as she opned the doors to the mustang and got in.

"Why you being so nice? I thought you hated me?"

"I never said I hated you."

"Well you sure act like it."

"Did you say those things about Emmanuel and Leadia?"

Emme looked at the speed he was driving which was about to hit 65 on a 25 speed zone..... "Your driving kinda fast?Is this safe?"

"You never answered my question and this is how I drive and Yes it safe. I never crashed before. Now answer me."

"No,I never said anything about them.I never said anything about anyone..."

"I'll tell them."

"How come your being so nice and giving me a ride home?"

"Where do you live?"

"On Jacqueline Drive." she pointed to the house. "Now you never answered my are you being so nice?"

"Because, I couldn't leave you stranded walking home by your self. Its a long walk... See you tomorrow." He drive off.

Emme went inside and dropped her stuff off. Went to her room and checked her mail on the computer. By this time it was 7:30. She decided to look from a job.... It was about She Lived close to town restaurant, Only about 7 minutes walk from her house. She took her time and wondered around so much it took a half house to get their. On her walk up to the restaurant, she got to know a bit about her neighborhood. Now its about 8:00 or so when she got their. When she walked into the restrong she found the manager of the restaurant.

"Hello my name is Ishmael how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a job?"

"Sorry-Were not acce-"

"ISHMAEL!!!" A girl with reddish blond hair yelled cutting him off causing him to make a sour face.

"Excuse me for a sec." He walked Over to the girl.

"I quit!" She turned around and walked out the door.

Ishmael turned around to Emme

Emme said, "As you were saying?"

"Your highered" He said walking into the back room closet. "This is your uniform. It should will work Monday-Fridays from 5:00-9:00.$150 a week. Tips you keep. You start today. Its no" He handed it to her.. It was a low cut red tank top with a black mini skirt and a black ribbons for the hair to hold her hair back.

"This is kinda small?"

"Put it on or want to be fired on your first day?"

"I'm good..."

"Thought so.. Your going to be a waitress. deliver your tables water than take their order a bit after that... Now in the back to the right is where you can change.I just want to see if it fits."

Emme just nodding. In the back is the Ladies changing room, their is lockers in their. She picked a empty locker and changed into work uniform.

It fit her perfectly. She put her long blond hair back into a pony tale with the black she finished she walked out to her boss.

_Yes I got a job! I hope nobody, I know will ever see me! Their is a clock on the wall... It's 8:45 about 15 minutes left...._

"Yes,Yes,Yes! Perfect fit... I like it. Now,go change and go home."

After she changed she was about to walk out when she heard the voice of the Manger say "Be safe" she nodded and walked home.

When she got home, it was about 9:15. She hopped on the computer to check her mail. By 9:45, her blond hair straight down her back leaning back on the hard wooded chair.

**-I am broken, but I am hoping. Daughter to father, daughter to father! I am crying, a part of me's dying. And these are, these are, the confessions of a broken heart!-**

**Went her ring tone. Which woke her up.**

What does he want?

She went to her bed, on the opposite side was a night stand where her phone was at. She answer....

"What do you want?" Emme said with a huge attitude.

"Don't what do you want with me Emme!" A deep voice said.

"What do you want dad?"

"How was your new school?" Her dad asked?

"Fine. I got to go to sleep. Bye." Emme said, clicking the off button on her phone placing it in her lap. Laying down facing the sealing she started to cry herself to sleep.


	3. Why Me?

**-Like strawberry wine and seventeen**

**The hot July moon saw everything**

**My first taste of love oh bittersweet**

**Green on the vine**

**Like strawberry wine-** (Shes used her Cellphone as her alarm clock)

"Go off! Damn already?" She went back to sleep after turning off the alarm on her phone.

"God, its my third day of school! Today seems like it will be normal. School, friends, work, hm, and not much hell today. I guess, I better get ... Did I go back to sleep after my alarm went off? Oh Shit!" Emme rushed out of bed,Got dressed in her uniform, went into her closet and took one of her favorite jackets out, It had pigs on it so it was called, the Bree-Bree jacket.(Insider) After rushing to get outside locking her house door, She run to the bus stop. Not noticing her bag was open, her house key fell out. When She finally arrived it was empty. Realizing 10 minutes later that the bus wasn't coming she decided to walk home. "Damn!" She said really loudly. "What to do now!" She said loud. She reached inside her bag to realize her key isn't inside her bad.. Now she is locked out and missed the bus.

_Today freaken sucks and it just started._ She thought... She sat down in a chair in front of her house.

"Need a ride?" Holding a chain with a key hanging from it, Emment asked.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get my house key?" Emme asked, with excite in her voice.

"You want a ride or not?" He said smirking.

"Yahh!!" She hurried and got in and took her key and put it on her neck. "Thanks, You saved me."

"Sure... What ever... I really don't like you."

"Aw, not even a little?"

"Not at all."

"Why?"

"Your annoying."

"Than why offer me a ride to school and give me my house key?"

"I can't just leave you locked out, now can I? It would be funny tho.."

"Not really, anyways..." They finally arriving at school, she got out his car.

Elle saw that Emme got out of Emment's car.

When they got into the school grounds Elle walked over to Emment and asked, "Emment. I miss you baby. Please go back out with me."

Emment just smirked.

"Is that a yes baby?"

He just smiled..

Elle smiled and grabbed him by the arm and took him by her friends. They just giggled like always.

Emme just shook her head side to side. She turned around heading out of the school gate. _Why do I feel like shit now? Oh-that's because Elle wants to try to take my friends away! I'm... _"Oow, I'm sorry."

Sam had his hand in front of her, stopping her from leaving. "Come on, Your going into school." Sam Smiled.

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"Lies..." Sam looked up and saw Emment with Elle. "Uh, Oh. Emment and Elle are back together again." Damnit. he thought

"Is that bad?" Emme Asked

"Um, Never Mind." Sam said putting his arm around Emma shoulders and turning her around back into the school yard.

"Ok." She smiled and walked back into the school yard.

"Hay, Emme want me to take you home after school?"

"You will?" She smiled

"For a kiss?"

"How about a hug?"

"Deal"

"Yey! No bus!" She gave same a hug. while entering the gates of school.

Emment looked at them and frowned at Sam. Sam just smiled back. This will be fun. Sam, thought.

_Finally, the last bell! Blah! Today sucked! no fighting. No nothing. I mean Freda and Ledia didn't show or Emmanuel! Blah! _Emma, thought.

"Sam?" Emma said as they both walked to him car.

"How long has Emment and Elle been going out?"

"Well, It depends."

"Depends on what?" Emme tilted her head a bit to the right.

"They been off and on for two years. Don't worry, they will be broken up soon. " Sam Smirked

"Um, I don't care if they break up or not. That's not my problem."

"Well that's not what I herd."

"What?!" Emme opened her mouth to say something else but cut off by Sam.

"Just joking!"

"NOT FUNNY!" I'm kill him one day I swear! She thought.

They got into the car and drove home.

"Thanks for the Ride Sam."She gave him a hug and walked towards her house.

Sam rolled down his window and said,"Emment will pick you up here tomorrow morning at 7:35. Bye Emme."

"Wait" Emme said. He hit the gas of his black mustang fast and hard so he skid makes as he drove away before she could talk.

"Oh well." Emme went inside.

Finished her homework, Changed into a tank-top and jeans, and got something to eat, by this time it was 4:50. Yet again running late. She went into her closet and go a skate bored out. She put her hair up into a soft prep bun, put her key around her neck and left. She skated to her work. When she arrived she, changed into her uniform.

Ishmael left a sigh up on her locker saying that he wasn't coming in today. She did her usual around cleaning and stuff. She went into the back for a second and got some cups of water for who ever just entered.

As she went to the table which, she bring the four cups of water to she says "Welcome, May I get you someth-" She cut off for a second "ing to eat?"

Katlynn, Elle, Victoria, and Layla looked up. "Were good." Katlynn said with an attitude.

Emme walked away to her other tables.

They were about to get up and leave when Elle 'Accidentally' spilled her cup of water on the floor. "Oops, my bad." She said, sarcastically

Emme took a mob and cleaned it up. Emme went into the back for about an hour or so, when she herd people enter the restaurant. She rushed out to greet them. Emme used one of those things that look like a round plate(I donno what it is) when she got to the table she placed the waters down and closed her eyes and said, "Hello welcome to Bryan's," When she opened her eyes she gave a loud gasped. Shit!

"What are yall doing here?" Emme asked

"No, the better questin is what are you doing working here?" Same asked.

"Well I needed a job for the time being, that all" Emme, faked a smile

"Psst, I get money from my parents. So I don't work." Fredia said..

Emme smirks "haha, I guess I could too, I just choose not to, yah know."

"You guys want anything?"

"No"

"Naw"

"Uh No"

"I'm good"

"Fredia Emmanuel I don't know what Katlynn said that I said but what ever it is I didn't say it... I just wanted to let you know"

"Its cool. I'm not worried."

"Same"

"Well, Guys I get off Um, What time is it?" Emme asked puzzled.

Emment said,"9:05"

"I'm off now. Brb." Emme walked into the back to get changed.

"What?" Emmanuel asked

"It means Be right back in computer talk." Emment smirked.

"Hay! I don't used that crap."Emmanuel smirked back...

About 5, minutes later Emme comes back out in her Jeans and tank top with her skate bored in her hand"

"See you guys tomorrow" Freda and Ledia said waving by to them.

Emmanuel nodded,"I going to take them home, than I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Bye" Emme replayed.

"Bye guys!" Sam said rushing out the door.

"I'm get him." Emment said annoyed.

"Um why?"

"Because, he wants me to take you home. He knows I'm not going to let you go home by your self on that skate bored at 9:30 at night." Emment explained.

Emme took a seat at the opposite side of Emment.

"So, your going out with Elle?"

Emment sighed out loud, "Yes, We got back together today."

"Won't she be mad if she saw us hangin out tonight?"

"Shes probable to busy with Katylnn shopping or talking about who's hot and who's not."

"That's kinda Creepy."

"It is."

"What happened to your wrist? What are the cuts from"

**-I'ma need a little bit more drinks then that. To hook up with a girl that looks like that. Like OMG this bitch is fat! She'll totally squash my skinny ass(haha)-** Emment's phone rang

**"Hello?" Emment**

**"Hay,"Elle**

**"Yes, Baby?"**

**Emma just made faces when she herd Elle's voice.**

**"I want to break up."**

**"But, we just got back together."**

**"Oh well. Look, I'm sorry but I don't like you anymore. End of story. I'm sorry but I've moved on."**

**"Than why you ask me back out today?"**

**"Haha, I just wanted to know if you still liked me."**

**"Oh. Bitch!" **He hung up that phone. A tear rolled down his face, he tried to not show his pain.

_Awe, They broke up. I may not like his jerkish-self sometimes but he didn't deserve that. God what a bitch!_ Emme thought.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If their is any way I could cheer you up?"

"No, I'm be back". He walked off to the bathroom.

"Its dead in here. Gosh, I guess Matthew is closing up." She sat their about 10 minutes before she decided to go check on him.

"Are you ok?" She said by the boys bathroom door. She herd crying from coming from the door. So she walked in to see his with a raiser blade on his wrist.

"Oh my god! Stop that!" She took the blade from him.

"Leave me alone." he started to cry again.

"I can't leave you like this. Lets clean you up." She got some paper towels to stop the bleeding.

"Why do you care so much?" He said calmly

"I'm to nice of a person and because I care about everyone." Emme walked out and came back with some bangers and raped it around his wrist. She gave Emment a huge and said,"It will be ok, don't worry."

Emment moved back and kissed Emme on the lips and whispers,"Thank you." They both blushed.

They headed to his car to drive her home. When they got to her house she took her skate bored with her as she left and she hugged him.

"Night."

"Night," He drove home.

She went inside and threw the blade away, by that time it was 10:30. She lay down to go to sleep in her jeans. _OMG he kissed me! AHHH!! But why? Why me? _She thought, shortly after that, she fell sleep.


End file.
